


The Louvre (One-Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Angst, One-Shot, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They'll hang us in the Louvre, down the back, but who cares - still the Louvre"One-shot en el que Aitana es guía en el museo Louvre y Nerea una emocionada turista.





	The Louvre (One-Shot)

Aitana estaba muy nerviosa. No era el momento para estar pensando en sus tonterías y preocupaciones propias de veinteañera. Hoy al menos no. Era su primer día en el trabajo como becaria y tenía que dar una buena impresión. Se había vestido muy elegante: pantalones negros de corte liso, camisa blanca impecable y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se había maquillado muy ligeramente, para aparentar un poco más de edad.

Gracias a sus estudios en la Escuela Nacional Superior de Bellas Artes de París, había conseguido un trabajo temporal para hacer sus prácticas y hoy era el primer día que iba a estar de cara al público. No iba a hacer nada muy importante: atender a los nuevos visitantes y turistas (sobre todo los hispano-hablantes, considerando que su acento francés era pésimo) y ayudar a quien estuviese perdido por la exposición.

Estaba cerca de ser las doce del mediodía y la jornada de Aitana había ido como la seda: había acompañado a varios turistas perdidos a la exposición temporal y había explicado algunos cuadros a una familia que venía desde México. Se sentía satisfecha con su día: no se había tropezado, no había faltado el respeto a nadie sin querer y tampoco había tenido ningún visitante que hubiese sido un maleducado. De momento.

Tenía ahora una pequeña pausa de 45 minutos para comer así que aprovechó y salió del museo, para dirigirse a su café favorito, a menos de diez minutos andando de ahí. Disfrutó de un crêpe de espinacas y queso y viendo que le quedaba tiempo libre, se tomó con calma el paseo de vuelta al trabajo.

Cuando llegó a su puesto, en una de las salas menos frecuentadas del museo, se encontró con una chica rubia de su edad, llorando. Aitana, antes de acercarse a ella la observó: era bajita, muy guapa, tenía el pelo largo y liso y la piel muy blanca, casi reluciente. En ese mismo instante a la castaña se le encogió un poco el corazón: no le gustaba ver a la gente triste, incluso aunque fuesen desconocidos.

Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó en voz baja, delicadamente:

- _Madame, vous allez bien?_

- _Oui, oui...Désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.-_  respondió la chica rubia, frotándose los ojos e intentando disimular que había estado llorando hace unos escasos diez segundos.

- _Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à le salle de bains?_ -volvió a preguntar Aitana, todavía preocupada por la otra chica.

- _Bien...OK._

_[Traducción para los que no sepáis nada de francés:_

_-Madame, estás bien?_

_-Sí, sí... Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa._

_-Te puedo acompañar al baño?_

_-Sí... vale.]_

Aitana la guió hasta el baño y ahí le dio papel higiénico para que se limpiase la cara, la pobre tenía rímel por los pómulos y los ojos rojos.

-Dios mío... qué horror de cara... -se quejó la rubia, esta vez en español.

-Qué va, si sigues siendo muy guapa. Ay, por cierto... cómo es que hablas español? Yo soy de Llobregat y por eso te he entendido. Soy Aitana. Trabajo aquí en el Louvre, de momento de becaria.-dijo animada la morena, tendiéndole la mano.

La otra le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos. Ambas, sorprendidas por la familiaridad del tacto, se quedaron unos segundos paradas antes de que respondiese la rubia.

-Yo soy de Gavà, también catalana. Me llamo Nerea.-dijo, todavía con la cara rojísima.- Siento que hayas tenido que verme en estas circunstancias... Me acaban de llamar de una entrevista de trabajo y...

-¿Te han rechazado?

-No, no... todo lo contrario! Aunque no lo parezca por mi aspecto ahora mismo, me han cogido.

Las dos se rieron, era verdad que la situación era un poco rara. Parecía que Nerea hubiese recibido una horrible noticia.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿De qué es el trabajo?

-Bueno... a ver yo me dedico a dar clases particulares, porque mientras estudiaba en la Universidad no podía dedicarme al cien por cien a mi pasión y hace unos meses me presenté a un casting del musical Wicked... ¡Y me han cogido para el papel principal! -dijo Nerea, mientras daba un saltito.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí, en el que probablemente es el mejor día de tu vida?

-Pues, a ver, cómo lo explico sin que resulte raro...-ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada- Venía a ver mi obra favorita: la victoria de Samotracia, que representa tantas cosas bonitas para mí... Y he acabado llorando de la emoción así que me he metido en esta salita, porque no había nadie y no quería hacer el ridículo. Y de repente has llegado tú y me has visto.

-No te preocupes, es que me he acercado al principio porque pensaba que estabas llorando de tristeza. Pero me alegro de que te hayan cogido.

A Aitana le parecía que proponerle salir a tomar un café después de que saliese del trabajo no era muy profesional. Pero en estos momentos eso le daba igual, había sentido una pequeña chispa y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Realmente esa chica era la persona más dulce que había conocido jamás, además de ser guapísima.

-Oye... ¿tienes planes a partir de las cinco?- preguntó Aitana esperanzada.

Esta pregunta le pilló de sorpresa a la rubia. ¿Era una pregunta por pura amabilidad o tenía segundas intenciones? No podía negar que se había fijado en lo atractiva que era la chica del flequillo, con su voz suave y sus ojos enormes y expresivos.  _Ojalá le gusten las chicas y que este plan incluya algo como comernos la boca toda la tarde. Ojalá._ Cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena esperaba su respuesta, salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí... o sea, no. No tengo planes, por? -intentó sonar casual, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Por si te apetecía ir a tomar algo para celebrar esta gran noticia.-respondió Aitana.

-¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?- Nerea se había quedado embobada mirando su perfecta sonrisa y no se había percatado de que estaba balbuceando cosas incoherentes.- Ah! Sí! Mi nuevo trabajo... Me encantaría celebrarlo, sí.

-Genial. Espera, dime tu número de teléfono y así estamos en contacto.

Se intercambiaron los números. A Nerea su proximidad le puso algo nerviosa y lo manifestó retirándose el pelo de la cara constantemente.

Antes de despedirse, Aitana estiró los brazos como para darle un abrazo y Nerea prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella. Estuvieron así abrazadas cálidamente durante cinco minutos que parecieron segundos.

Este fue el día que dos personas algo perdidas en la vida pero que estaban trazando su propio camino se encontraron mutuamente. Tras varias citas, se dieron su primer beso en la librería de Shakespeare & Co. Pasaron muchas noches en vela paseando por la ciudad de las luces en las que compartieron sus secretos, sus miedos y sus planes para el futuro.En el día del estreno de Wicked, Aitana le pidió formalmente salir a Nerea, bouquet de rosas incluido. La rubia aceptó sin dudarlo. Un año y medio después, se compraron un estudio para vivir juntas y conquistar París, juntas, mano a mano. Nadie dudaba que eran felices juntas. Y por supuesto, el Louvre siempre fue su lugar preferido.


End file.
